vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice L. Malvin
Summary Alice L. Malvin is the third daughter and heiress of the Malvin family, one of the 13 most important noble families of the Empire. She graduated from the military academy just as the war with the Republic of Frost ended. She became the commanding field officer of the Imperial Army's intelligence agency Section III, also known as Pumpkin Scissors, a new section founded after the war to provide war relief and help the citizens of the Empire rebuild in the war's aftermath. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Alice L. Malvin Origin: Pumpkin Scissors Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Noble, Soldier, 2nd Lieutenant Powers and Abilities: Peak Human condition, expert sword and dagger user, skilled martial artist, limited Precognition Attack Potency: Street level (Can cut other weapons like swords, can cut into stone tiles and split a metal helmet and shatter two knives with one swing) Speed: Peak Human (Can fight multiple soldiers, including elites, at the same time, can blitz elite soldiers and elite royal guards, even while tired or half-drowned after being tortured by dunking multiple times) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Can wield a heavy sword for significant amounts of time, can lift and throw a person) Striking Strength: Street level Durability: Street level Stamina: Above average Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Mahne, main-gauche, armored boots. Intelligence: Above average (Expert fighter and swordswoman who is also a superior officer and decent tactician. However, she can be impulsive and very aggressive.) Weaknesses: Can be impulsive and aggressive to a fault. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Swordsmanship:' Alice is an expert swordswoman who has trained how to wield a sword for half her life. Despite being right-handed she has trained how to wield a sword effectively with her left hand. **'Main-gauche:' A short, wide blade that was handed to Alice's family and carries the seal of the imperial family that identifies her as one of the 13 noble families appointed by the emperor. Alice also learned the main-gauche's technique to redirect and turn away the blade of the enemy using their own strength. Her strikes are heavier when using her right hand and faster while using her left. **'Mahne:' A type of twin long-sword over 2 meters long created for the imperial cavalry, who had trouble swinging their sword on the side opposite their sword hand due to their horse's neck getting in the way. Even without swinging it too much, the weight and thickness alone of the Mahne allows one to kill their enemies. Alice also wears armored boots that allow her to kick the blade of her Mahne to free it whenever it gets one blade stuck on the ground or to swing it from unexpected angles with great strength. *'Premonition:' Alice sometimes feels a tingle at the back of her neck whenever something important, either good or bad, is about to happen. This tingle has also warned her of sudden danger and surprise enemy attacks on multiple occasions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pumpkin Scissors Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9